


A Hobgoblin on Your Shoulder

by Masked_Trickster



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fae OC - Freeform, First Kiss, Hobgoblin OC, I just want Luchia to date ryo though, Kaito's chill and all, Not Canon Compliant, Not Kaito Hate, Public Display of Affection, Self-Indulgent, alternate love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Trickster/pseuds/Masked_Trickster
Summary: So, I wanted Lucia to date Ryo when I was in middle school. This is honestly just a rewrite of episode 19.--Mermaid Melody, Episode 19, Summer TemptationOrMermaid Melody, Episode 19, Lucia gets a Hobgoblin in place of a Shoulder Angel and Devil





	A Hobgoblin on Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a fic made because when I watched Mermaid Melody in middle school, I wanted Ryo from episode 19 to come back and date Lucia. I hardly remember what happened in Mermaid Melody, because I’m 21 now and middle school was years ago, and, to keep my opinions pure, I’m only going to watch episode 19. So, honestly, I mean nothing bad by it. This is just goofy wish fulfillment and self-indulgence. Middle school me would have wanted to write this so bad.  
> Honestly, this is crack treated semi seriously.  
> Ngl, I did not go back and read any of this fic as I wrote it. Ya get what ya get lololol

Lucia spent a few moments looking for her friends before she tripped and fell.

“Owie! Where is everyone?” Lucia gasped, “What if they went home without me!”

“I doubt it,” someone said.

Lucia jumped and turned to her side, a tiny fairy like creature sat on her shoulder. They had short dark brown hair that looked like fall leaves and a small tuxedo that seemed to be made of red flower petals. They looked to be a bit disappointed in Lucia.

“Ah! Who are you?!”

“I’m your Hobgoblin God Cousin.”

“Eh?”

The Hobgoblin smiled, “You can call me “Pike,” if you’d like.”

They floated up a bit, before hovering in front of Lucia’s face.

“I’m here to make sure you live your best life, Lucia,” they said.

“Live my best life?”

“Yeah, I noticed that in your records, you have a bit of heartache.”

Lucia thought of Kaito in an instant. The differences in the way he looked at her human form versus her mermaid form.

“It’s…it’s not heartache. He just doesn’t know it’s me…”

Pike frowned at that. Lucia knew she wasn’t quite making sense, but she knew that Kaito loved her, even if he loved the mermaid side of her and not quite the human.

Pike sighed before making a face at her.

“Well, I’ll be popping in again to check on you. You’d better get up and find your friends, hun.”

With that, Pike disappeared and the world started moving again. Lucia honestly hadn’t noticed it stopped.

She looked around before noticing a woman on her phone.

_Oh! I could find my friends that way! My phone!_

Lucia checked her pockets for it. _Oh no!_

“It’s gone, gone, gone! Why now of all times?”

Lucia found her wallet just in time, only to see that her wallet was empty and she’d spent all her money. She cursed her bad luck before hearing a voice call out to her.

“What’s with the long face?”

Lucia looked up to see a handsome boy with auburn hair approaching her.

“Were you dumped by your boyfriend?” He asked.

Lucia pouted and turned away, how dare he!

“No!”

The boy smiled, “Well, you can’t be lost in a place like this?”

Lucia turned her glare to him. He was right, but she didn’t like it.

“No way. I’m right?”

“Just who are you?”

“I’m not a bad person.”

 “I’m fine! So, please leave me alone!”

“But you don’t seem fine?”

Lucia turned to the guy, she already had so much on her mind, she wasn’t in the mood for a flirt.

“Just go away!”

“I’m the type who can’t ignore someone in need.”

“I don’t need anything.”

Lucia started to blush.

“Anyone can see that you need help. Come with me!”

“Come with you?”

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

“I’m not even hun-!”

Lucia’s stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear. It looked like she couldn’t deny it. The guy just smiled at her, not in the least surprised or about to make fun of her.

“Well…maybe a little bit…”

* * *

 

Lucia took a bite out of her burger with gusto. She may have been a bit hungrier than she had wanted to let on, but if you have to eat, you have to eat.

“Is it good?”

“Yes! Uh…You really want to treat me?”

“Sure. In exchange, hang out with me for a while.”

The guy’s smile didn’t have any sort of malicious look to it, and Lucia believed she was a pretty good judge of character.

“Hang out?”

“I’ll take you somewhere fun.”

Lucia hummed, she loved doing fun things, but her friends might be looking for her and worried. Well…at least Hanon and Rina were worried.

After explaining to the guy, he handed her his phone to call them, lucky! Only for her to realize that she didn’t know any of their numbers by memory.

The guy laughed at that. How mean! What was she going to do?!

The guy stopped laughing the moment she seemed upset about it. He smiled kindly at her, “Why not use that?”

Lucia looked over to where he pointed, “Ah, Message Board?”

“If you post a message there, they’ll be able to find it. Everyone around here uses it.”

Lucia smiled, she could go do fun stuff with this guy then! Perfect! Lucia bit into her sandwich again, comfortable with their solution.

“Oooh, made a new friend?”

Lucia jumped a bit before turning to her side. There was Pike again, perched on her shoulder.

Lucia moved to cover Pike with her burger, only for Pike to fly up to avoid it.

“He can’t see me, Lucia! Only you can see me!”

“What?”

Pike flew over to the guy’s shoulder, and sat down.

“I’m _your_ Hobgoblin God Cousin. Only other fae and you can see me unless I want them to.”

“Oh! Well, that’s good! Wait, can you go find my friends, Pike? For them to come get me?”

“Nope.”

“What?! But you just said-“

“Hey, hobgoblin rules mean that I can’t let someone in the human world, outside of my charge, see me. I’d have to go back to my world, fill out all the paperwork, wait for the paperwork to go through, and come back. The time difference here and there is amazing. Three hours could be three months!”

Lucia pouted, three months was much too long of a time. Oh well, at least she had the message board and somewhere fun to go.

“Well, either way, I’m going to do something fun with this guy.”

Pike smiled at her and said, “Oooh, kinky.”

Lucia blushed and tossed a fry at Pike.

* * *

Lucia blushed as the guy helped her throw her dart. His hands warm and his body so close. She could barely focus on what he was showing her.

The two of them threw it, hitting the bullseye. The points went down and Lucia couldn’t help but be impressed! She could still feel his arm around her, but she found that it didn’t bother her in the least.

* * *

“Oooh, he’s cute, isn’t he?”

“Pike, he’s a friend!”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not cute!”

“And I have Kaito!”

“Yeah, but he has Princess Pink Pearl! The pure and graceful mermaid princess.”

Lucia frowned at that.

Pike said, “Now, I can’t have that for my precious little mermaid cousin! Why not someone who’ll treat you right? You already tried the frog prince, why not try a fun one?”

Lucia looked at the guy walking a bit in front of her. He was fun, but so was Kaito.

She puffed her cheeks out before saying, “You know, you’re a bit pushy.”

“I’m a Hobgoblin! Not some Lady in Waiting or Servant. Plus, since you’re my god cousin, I can be a bit pushy!”

* * *

“Where are we going now?”

“Somewhere even more fun!”

Suddenly, the guy turned around and looked worried.

“Oh wait,” he said, “We forgot to write where we’re going at that last place! Wait here for a minute!”

The guy began running back the way they came.

“Stay right there!” He said. With that, he ran back to the darts place.

“Are you alone?”

Lucia turned around to see a trio of boys smiling at her.

“Why don’t you come have fun with us?”

Pike glared from their perch on Lucia’s shoulder.

“Eugh, can’t hit on a girl alone so he brings his friends to intimidate her.”

“Umm…I’m…”

“Lucia, just tell them you’re there with your boyfriend.”

“Don’t worry! Let’s go have some fun.”

“Tell them you’re waiting for your boyfriend!”

“I’m uh…I’m…”

“Sorry, guys. She’s with me. Lay off the sweet talk.”

Lucia spun around to see the guy she was hanging out with.

One of the three boys tsked at that, before saying, “You’re with a guy? Say that stuff ahead of time.”

As soon as they were gone, Lucia rounded on the guy, “Is everybody here like you?”

“Hey now. Don’t compare guys like that to me.”

The guy pouted a bit, and Pike added, “Hmm, yeah, and he didn’t show up with a group of guys to talk to one girl. A bit less suspicious.”

Lucia turned her glare to Pike, who shrugged.

“Ah, by the way, what’s your name?” asked the guy.

That caught Lucia off guard, “Lucia, Nanami Lucia.”

The guy smiled at her and gestured to himself.

“I’m Ryo. Nice to meet ya,” He said, “Shall we go then?”

Lucia tried to take control of the situation, not wanting to get too swept up in things.

“Wait a second! Where are we going now?”

“Where you’ll have even more fun!”

“Where I’ll have more fun…?”

Lucia realized she was starting to care less about having control and more about having fun. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and he hadn’t done anything but take her places where she could eat and have fun in a public setting. No back-alley places. She figured that if he kept taking her to places where she was comfortable, that it’d be fine.

 _And we’re leaving notes so my friends can find me…,_ She thought.

With that Lucia decided to hand the reigns over to Ryo.

* * *

Lucia was standing with a hoard of stuffed animals in her arms. Ryo was amazing at the crane game! They spent most of their time at the arcade. Ryo paying for all the games that Lucia wanted to play. He laughed along with her and payed attention to her.

He never once seemed to be focused on anything else. Pike hardly said a word, preferring to sit with the stuffed animals and whoever was carrying them.

Ryo cheered her on as she played the PPPR game, doing her best to dance as the arrows instructed.

After they’d finished up playing, Ryo put another message on the message board.

“Alright, let’s go to the next place!”

Lucia nodded, “I wonder if they’ll really find us…”

“You’re right! Where are we going next?”

“Oh ho! A bit eager now, aren’t we, Lucia!”

Lucia adjusted her hold on the stuffed animals so she could bump Pike without being noticed.

Ryo said, “Actually, before that, I have something to take care of.”

He winked at her, and Lucia was a bit confused, but she had trusted him this far, she might as well go along.

* * *

 

“Oh! He plays basketball!”

Lucia ignored Pike in favor of watching Ryo play. He looked so cool! When he scored, she couldn’t help but cheer.

Then, someone called out to Ryo, saying something about a quick buck. Ryo walked up to a new trio of guys, and seemed to be making a deal with them.

When Ryo turned back to Lucia and pointed at her, Lucia was confused, what did she have to do with them?

Pike seemed to be watching Ryo intently, and seemed to be trying to figure out what he was talking about.

They didn’t have to wonder for too long, as Ryo walked over and explained immediately. It was going to be a 3-on-2 basketball match, and Lucia was going to be on Ryo’s team. Oh no.

“No way! I don’t know how!”

Ryo jabbed a thumb at the guy in glasses and jersey.

“His family runs a karaoke place. If we wing, we get to sing all we want for two hours.”

And with that, Lucia felt herself getting swept up in Ryo’s energy again.

* * *

 

As they played, Lucia tried her best to stay out of the way. It was amazing how Ryo was able to get nine points and keep up with all three of the guys on the other team!

Pike was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding so they wouldn’t get crushed by the ball.

Lucia couldn’t help but feel excited as she saw Ryo running to get the tenth point that they needed.

Only for one of the guys on the other team to block it! Before she knew it, Lucia had the ball in her hands! She let out a little shriek as she tried to figure out what to do.

“Shoot it! Lucia!”

Lucia froze for a second, only to chuck the ball as hard as she could, hoping it would make it.

Lucia felt her heart drop when she saw it bounce off the backboard. Only, it all happened so fast, Ryo had made the rebound and dunked the ball!

And suddenly, Ryo was hugging her. Lucia felt the blood rush to her face, she’d never had a boy so openly show affection like this. With a giddy laugh, Ryo lifted her into the air and spun her around.

His eagerness and grin were infectious and Lucia couldn’t help but laugh in return. She’d really had fun today! If she could, she wouldn’t mind hanging out with Ryo more! Especially if they could do things like this!

* * *

 

Lucia smiled as she finished up her song and Ryo clapped for her, but before she could convince Ryo to go, he picked another song for her.

She pouted, “Next time, you go for sure!”

“Alright, alright!”

Lucia began singing the next song, a smile on her face.

 _It’s strange… When Kaito’s watching, I get all shaky and can’t sing right. But with Ryo, I can sing just fine_ , she thought.

She didn’t notice that Pike was still watching, quiet and assessing.

* * *

 

Lucia sat on a spiral staircase with Ryo, the two of them just drinking cocoa from a vending machine.

“Hey, Ryo, this place is pretty fun!”

“Isn’t it?”

“I should bring the others, next time.”

“But if you take one wrong turn, it gets truly scary.”

“Really?”

“Want me to take you where it’s scary?”

Lucia looked at Ryo in fear, “You don’t mean…ghosts?”

Ryo seemed surprised before grimacing, “There might be.”

Lucia let out a little whine in fear, only for Ryo to chuckle.

“You really believed that?” He said.

Lucia frowned and looked away, she could hear Pike giggling from their spot on the railing. Lucia decided to change the subject.

“Hey…why did you want me to hang out with you?”

“You seemed lonely by yourself. I seriously thought you got dumped by your boyfriend.”

“And you wanted to cheer me up?”

“Yeah, that’s about right. Plus, I wasn’t busy.”

Lucia felt touched until Ryo added, “You did get dumped, didn’t you?”

“I told you, “No.””

“Don’t pretend.”

Lucia looked away, she had a boyfriend, regardless of what anyone said. Well…Her mermaid self had a boyfriend.

“I have a boyfriend. I have one…although he doesn’t know it.”

“I got it. That’s what they call one-sided love.”

Ryo was smiling at her still, but his words confused her.

“It is one-sided, but it’s not only one side…”

Lucia struggled to explain it to Ryo, without telling him outright that she had a secret identity.

“What about, “He only likes a certain side of me.” Would that work?” Pike asked.

“He only likes a side of me!”

Lucia immediately regretted saying that, Kaito liked her human form, he was just loyal to her mermaid form, so he couldn’t date her…At least, that’s what she thought.

Ryo didn’t look too happy about what she’d said either.

“Oi, if a guy only likes a portion of you, then he doesn’t love you. You deserve better than that.”

Lucia looked up at Ryo, his face was far more serious than she’d seen him all day.

He looked away, “Hey, let’s head up to the roof, there’s a good view from up there.”

* * *

As Lucia looked over the lights of the city, she realized that Ryo knew a bit more about her than she knew about him.

“Hey, Ryo? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Me?”

“Yeah!”

“Right now…probably you.”

Lucia blushed, staring at Ryo in shock.

“Not! Just kidding!”

Lucia glared at him, a little disappointed and upset that she was disappointed, “Arrgh, you scared me!”

She sighed, thinking of how she wished she could say something like that so plainly to Kaito. She said as much to Ryo, only for him to say, “Well, if you want to, you should just say it. Not that I’m sure I like the guy. Sounds like a bit of a jerk.”

“You don’t understand.”

Lucia couldn’t help the tears in her eyes as her emotions welled up in her chest.

“…Well, if you want, you can practice on me? Pretend I’m the guy you like. Think of it as practice!”

“Practice, huh?” Lucia thought about it. Maybe she could, if it was just practice.

“I want to try!” She said.

And so, she tried confessing to Ryo in place of Kaito. It worked with singing, maybe it’d work with confessing.

“Ryo, you know, I… I actually…”

Ryo seemed shocked that she’d used his name. Lucia blushed a bit, closing her eyes to avoid psyching herself out.

She felt Ryo step closer and place his hands on her shoulders as she spoke.

“I haven’t told anyone until now, but I…”

She felt his lips press to hers. For a moment, Lucia froze, unsure of what she wanted. Then, she thought of what Ryo had said, “If you want to, you should just say it.”

Lucia threw her arms around Ryo’s shoulders and stood on her toes to make it easier on him.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, neither going farther than their lips, but it felt like the city lights were an ocean of stars surrounding them.

Ryo pulled away, “Date me?” he asked.

“I’d love to,” Lucia replied.

“What the hell?”

Lucia turned and looked to see Kaito staring at the two of them with wide eyes. Pike was sitting on his shoulder, looking tired.

“I tried to stall him, Lucia! He thought I was a bug!”

“Kaito?”

Ryo looked at Kaito, “So you’re Kaito?”

“Yeah, and you’re Ryo?”

“That’s right.”

Ryo turned back to Lucia, taking a pen out of his pocket.

“Here’s my phone number,” He said.

He gently wrote his number on her outstretched arm. After, he handed her his phone to put in her number.

“Do you want me to walk home with you?” As Ryo said that, he glanced at Kaito than back to her.

Lucia understood his unspoken question, but she knew Kaito wouldn’t hurt her. He was a good guy.

“No, I’ll call you when I get home though! If I can’t find my phone, I can just use our home phone.”

“Alright, Lucia.”

Ryo kissed her forehead before heading to leave. Before he left, he turned to Kaito and said, “Lucia’s been waiting for a while. She’s a good girl, I’ll take care of her. I hope you can take care of her long enough to get her to the rest of your friends.”

Ryo waved at Lucia one last time, “See you, Lucia! I look forward to your call!”

Lucia waved after him, “I’ll make sure to call you as soon as I’m home!”

Pike sat on Lucia’s shoulder, smiling at their victory. They hardly had to do anything, and they’d already helped Lucia out. They’d make sure they kept Lucia happy, that’s for sure.


End file.
